More fun and games
by Emma-face
Summary: Grissom and Sara play another game  The second in the series began by 'all fun and games' Rated M because we all know how board games have a tendancy to lead to smut


**A/N: **This is a sequel to "All fun and games" But it stands on its own regardless A fun, smutty little piece I hope you enjoy!

You should know by now that I do not own CSI...would be kool if I did though dreams

* * *

"What? 500 dollars? For an overnight stay in a lousy hotel?" She couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean my lousy 5 star, high end hotel? Yes, $500 please!" He gloated, grinning at the pouting woman who sat cross legged on the floor facing him.

Sara scowled at her opponent; he was enjoying his victory far too much for her liking, but still at the same time she couldn't help but find his boyish competitiveness endearing.

"Well I don't have $500." She began, "But I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement." She raised her eyebrows suggestively; but he wasn't going to give in that easily, no matter how much his body was telling him he wanted to.

"I want my money Sara" He said with a smirk.

"I'll get it for you...somehow!" A devilish glint sparkled in her deep brown eyes as she pounced on him, knocking him onto his back she then planted a long and passionate kiss on his lips. He took hold of her arms and held her back to look her in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked in an almost scolding tone, "If you think that you're getting out of this –" He was cut off by a second, deeper kiss. She pulled away this time leaving him gasping for air.

"I told you I'd get you your money...I'm selling my body!" She smiled mischievously.

"Well in that case..." He raised his eyebrows at her before pulling her down for another kiss, "I'm going to get my money's worth!" He kissed her again, more feverously this time. Her hands worked their way up his body, cupping his face momentarily before moving back to tease the soft curls at the back of his neck.

As her need for oxygen became undeniable she removed her lips from his and began to undo the buttons of his shirt; planting kisses the whole way down his exposed chest and lightly scratching him with her nails as they moved down towards the waistband of his trousers. A small moan escaped his lips and she returned her attention to his mouth, driving her tongue deep inside and exploring his mouth. His head was getting light with passion as she continued kissing him, deeply, passionately, hungrily. Her hands were now fumbling with his belt, her lips never breaking contact with his, she relieved him of his trousers and boxers.

Sliding her hand down his chest she reaches his noticeably aroused penis pumping him a few times with her hand before taking him in her mouth causing him to cry out a little in shock and pleasure. As her hands and mouth moved in unison her tongue ran over the tip as she scratched him very lightly with her teeth. His moans grew louder and his body began to shudder uncontrollably.

She could feel herself getting more and more aroused as he neared climax; she got off on being able to elicit such a response from him. As she began to quicken her pace she felt him reach down and pull her off him and guide her back to his lips. Deciding she was too dressed for the occasion he began to remove her tank top and then her shorts and panties. Trailing kisses from her abdomen back up to her mouth, his hand slid down and relished in her wetness.

At this minute in time he felt an undeniable need for her; he needed to feel her, he needed to satisfy her, he needed to be satisfied by her, he needed to be needed by her. Kissing her more forcefully he slid himself inside her and she released an uninhibited scream that only served to encourage his animalistic nature. They were now indulging in their carnal need for each other as their pleasure rang out in a symphony of moans, groans and screams. They continued to ravage each other, rolling over and distorting the monopoly board as they did so.

Feeling her walls tighten around him he thrust into her harder and faster, the part of his brain that remained capable of coherent thought remembering to thank whatever was out there that he had managed to hold off long enough to fulfil her.

As his own orgasm came over him like a tidal wave of ecstasy he collapsed to the floor beside her. They lay breathless for a while before they were able to move of speak. Breathing in deeply Sara rolled over and looked at him with suggestion filling those beautiful brown eyes that made him melt.

"So did I earn enough to cancel that debt?" She smirked as her lover lay on the floor still fighting for breath.

Sitting up and noticing the remains of the game they had been playing he nodded to it with a smirk of his own. "Well yeas but I hardly think it matters anymore!" He laughed. Making a mental note that they should play games more often.


End file.
